Many residences and businesses utilize ventilation systems to circulate exterior air to interior living/working spaces. For example, a whole-house ventilation system may be installed with an air handler to circulate exterior air to the living spaces of a home. Some ventilators may also provide dehumidification to incoming exterior air. Current ventilators, however, may not provide sufficient dehumidification or may provide unnecessary dehumidification in certain conditions, thereby wasting energy.